Sugarcoated Fruit
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Love can be as poisonous as it can be sweet. Does that mean we should be wary of the fruits it can offer? A collection of my entries for Knight Rook: A History - Love over on tumblr. Contains Knight Rook, Curious Archer and Golden Rook. Lots of fluff and angst.
1. Day 1 - Tower Tales

**A/N: Alice wants to know what love is and her father isn't exactly certain how to explain it to her. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

"Papa?" Alice gave him that wide-eyed, curious look that was a clear sign that she'd ask a question to which he most certainly did not have the answer.

"Yes, starfish?" He smiled at her, waiting to see just what cannonball she'd shoot at him this time.

"What is love?"

And there it was. Perhaps if his own history with love hadn't been so painful, he wouldn't have been baffled by the question. But the way things were, he was not sure how to answer. What was he supposed to tell her that wouldn't be a lie but also wouldn't make her afraid of love? He didn't have an answer. But he pondered the question for the sake of his little starfish that was looking at him expectantly.

"It's always being there for the one you love," he said, memories of Liam's support and protection flooding his mind. "It's fighting for the person you love with everything you've got," he continued, seeing Milah's face in his mind's eye and almost feeling her gentle but passionate touch on his skin. "It's being ready to give up everything for the person you love," he looked at Alice and the fog of sadness that had clouded his mind cleared at the sight of her.

"And you love me, papa?" she asked but it was less of a question and more of an observation that he gladly confirmed.

"More than anything in the world, starfish," he said as he pulled her closer and she curled up at his side.

"But, papa, what about my mom?" Alice looked up at him, firing at him another question that he didn't know how to answer. It wasn't her fault of course. It was Gothel's. She was the one to blame for everything. For Alice being trapped in the tower and for him not knowing how to explain to her that the woman who was supposed to be her mother and care for her and love her more than everything else was the very reason for her imprisonment. He couldn't tell her the truth. But he also couldn't lie to her. Not only because he didn't want to, but also because Gothel could use it against him. Alice had unwavering trust in him and he'd be damned if he let that witch destroy that too.

"I... really liked her," he said, looking away, "but she turned out to be something entirely different from what she was pretending to be." He swallowed. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. She'd tricked him in such a vile way, using him to give birth to a child she'd planned to abandon all along. He loved Alice more than his own life but that didn't change the disturbing circumstances that had led to her birth. He cursed Gothel again for putting him in a situation in which he had to explain to a child all of that madness that he didn't even understand himself. "She didn't love either of us," he said, hoping that it wouldn't break Alice's heart too much. It was the truth and it was enough information for her at least for now. One day she'd probably ask again and he'd be forced to explain the situation to her in more detail but he preferred not to think of that now. He looked at Alice. "But that doesn't matter because we have each other." He tapped her nose with his finger, trying to cheer her up since her smile had faded. He also tried to keep his hook as far away from her as possible as he felt the irresistible urge to sink it into something. Preferably Gothel's face.

"But I'm trapped here, papa," Alice cried, her eyes full of fear, her little hand bunching the fabric of her dress into a fist.

"I'll find a way to get you out of here, starfish," he said, not sure how he'd do it, but he knew he would find a way no matter what. "I promise," he pulled her closer to him protectively. He'd given up the revenge he'd pursued for centuries for her. He'd figure out how to free her from her prison. "I'll make sure you'll find love, starfish. You'll get out of this tower. And you'll be happy." He put a kiss on the top of her head and felt her little arms wrap around his waist.

"Thank you, papa," she said and he could sense the change in her. The anxiety was gone from her voice and her body had relaxed next to his. "And you'll find love too," she said, looking up at him with a smile and determination in her eyes. A Jones to the bone.

He smiled back at her despite the pangs in his chest. He doubted he'd find love again. But it didn't bother him as much as it used to. Because he had his starfish. She was the love of his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Day 2 - Separation Anxiety

**A/N: Alice struggles with the loveless future that seems to await her. This one's pretty short but I hope you'll like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

"_You'll find love, starfish."_

She wouldn't.

The words "True Love" caught her eye and she flipped the page.

"_You'll get out of this prison."_

She wouldn't.

Her gaze slid over the illustration of another perfectly happy couple and she flipped the page again.

"_You'll be happy."_

She wouldn't.

Alice flipped the book closed and pushed it out of her lap, the very concept of a happy ending taunting her from its pages and she couldn't take it. She wanted to rip it to shreds but there was no use. Every time she destroyed a book full of love stories, another one simply appeared in its place, mocking her. It was the witch's magic, she knew it. She wanted to torture her, constantly reminding her of what she couldn't have.

There would be no prince coming to save her from her prison. And there would be no knight in shining armor climbing up her tower to free her. Because he couldn't. He was cursed to be unable to approach her, his heart poisoned and his life in danger, and all because he loved her truly and was ready to do anything for her.

Alice kicked the book, not wanting to see the stupid thing. It was all wrong. True Love couldn't break every curse. If it could, she and her papa would've never been separated, she would've never been trapped in the damn tower. And she hated all those stories for daring to insinuate that the love between her and her papa wasn't strong enough, that the reason that they hadn't been able to break the curse was that they didn't share True Love.

She got up, grabbed the book and threw it out of the window. It was all the witch's fault. She'd used the love between her and her papa to make sure they'd be separated. She'd made it so that the one thing that was supposed to break any curse had become their curse. She'd taken something pure and twisted it into something cruel and poisonous. She'd taken everything from them.

Alice turned away from the window, the view of the world that was just out of reach too much for her. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the book that had appeared on her bed. She didn't need to open it to know what she'd find inside. The endless love stories refused to leave her alone. And so did the tiny spark of hope inside her that one day she'd be free to explore the world with a True Love by her side.


	3. Day 3 - New Quests, New Friends

**A/N: Alice and Rumple have a moment over a talk of love. Mentions of Rumbelle, Knight Rook and Curious Archer because why not have it all? Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

She immediately spotted him when she got out of her cabin. Day or night, he was always there when she opened the door, looking out for her. She wondered where he spent the nights–if he had a roof over his head or slept in the open, guarding the Guardian–but she never asked, respecting his personal space just like he respected hers.

Alice approached the log he was sitting on, making her footsteps loud for he had his back turned to her and she didn't want to startle him. Sometimes she had the feeling he wasn't there with her, his eyes searching the surroundings for something he could never find. It was happening more and more often as the darkness took over him and she worried. He didn't seem in his right state of mind, his words making less and less sense and his laughter resonating more and more madness.

He didn't seem to have noticed her despite her efforts to make her presence known so she put a hand on his shoulder as gently as she could in an attempt to snap him out of his trance-like state but he still didn't react. She noticed the teacup he was holding that had consumed his attention. It looked fragile and pristine and so very out of place in his scale-covered hands. She noticed that it was chipped and it made her wonder what made it so special that he held it like the most precious treasure one could possess.

"What's that?" she asked and that finally had him look at her. She almost faltered when she saw the scales that covered his entire face now and the gold in his eyes. They were late; the darkness had taken over.

"A love story," he said, looking back at the cup. His voice was high-pitched and nothing like the one she was used to but he sounded more like himself.

She figured he was talking about the story he shared with his deceased wife and sat down next to him, waiting to see if he wished to tell her more.

"It survived through years of curses and wrong choices, my hunger for power and countless other obstacles," he said, sounding distant now as he relived the memories. "It got broken, more than once, but we always found a way to fix it. A beautifully chipped cup and a beautifully chipped love." His touch was gentle against the porcelain of the cup, caressing it as if it would crumble under his gaze if he looked at it the wrong way and that would ruin him. "Even death couldn't destroy it. Until now."

Alice put her hand on his shoulder again, this time trying to soothe him. "I'm sorry that you were separated."

"I'm sorry too." He looked at her. "But I couldn't let you be separated from your True Love so that I could go to Belle." There he was. The man who'd saved her from the danger of being alone again. He looked different but it was still him. The darkness hadn't consumed him and she could still help him find his way back to his wife.

"Thank you for what you did for me," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "And I'll make sure you'll end up with your True Love just like you made sure I'd end up with mine," she promised. And when a Jones gave a word, they stood by it. She'd help him no matter what.

"I think it might be too late for that." A bitter smile tugged at his lips. "The darkness took over."

"No, it hasn't," Alice grabbed his forearm since he was still holding the cup. "You're the same man who traded his happy ending to let me have mine." Her words made him look at her and the self-doubt in his eyes made the tears in hers spill down her cheeks. "Ever since you and your family came into our lives, papa and I haven't been lonely," she said, squeezing his forearm gently. "Papa found friends and I found love." She smiled at him, wiping at her tears with her free hand. "I'll help you find your way back to yours."

He placed a hand on top of hers and the feeling of his scales against her skin was strange but not necessarily unpleasant. "My fate is in good hands then," he smiled back at her before his gaze returned to the cup.


	4. Day 4 - Hyperion Heights

**A/N: Missing scene from 7x17 "Chosen". I might have bended canon slightly. Curious Archer with a side of Knight Rook and Golden Rook. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Tilly was tapping her foot against the floor of Rogers' car, trying to keep her movements in tact with the music but despite her best efforts she inevitably caught herself rushing, her nerves getting the best of her, and she had to force her muscles to relax. She'd hoped the music would be able to distract her but it wasn't working. Rogers had ushered her out of the apartment and was driving her to the station. The Candy Killer was on the move again and they all remembered all too well what had happened the last time that was the case. They didn't want to repeat the experience so Weaver had thought it best if she stayed at the station.

"Hey," Rogers called out softly, drawing her attention. "Everything will be okay," he said, glancing at her as if having heard the nervous string of thoughts in her mind.

She nodded but her heart was heavy. There was a killer on the loose and even if she was safe, someone else could get hurt. And Rogers was playing it cool but he was nervous too. She could see it. She'd learned to read his body language. They'd only been living together for a little while but they'd fallen into a comfortable routine around each other as if they'd been roommates forever. It was nice feeling welcome and wanted somewhere, feeling at home. She'd forgotten what that was like.

They finally got to the station after what seemed like eternity. Weaver met them at the entrance.

"Is something wrong?" Rogers asked when he saw his partner's expression. Tilly was impressed how fast he'd learned to pick up on Weaver's body language. They'd been partners for a short time, yet he could read him just as well as she could and she'd spent a lot more time around Weaver.

"Henry Mills' car was found abandoned, with a flat tire. He might have just taken a taxi since he was in a hurry but we have a killer on the loose who's obsessed with his book." Weaver didn't finish his thought but they all knew what he was getting at.

"I'll call the airline to see if he got on that flight," Rogers said, already taking his phone out of his pocket. "You keep her safe," he said to Weaver and then turned to Tilly. "Everything will be okay," he said again, placing a hand on her arm as if to reassure her once again.

She nodded and gave him a little smile to return the favor. He was so protective of her, almost like a father. She wished she could do something to help him too but right now the only thing she could do for him was to listen to him and stay put.

Rogers left them and she followed Weaver to the office the two detectives shared. When they entered, she saw that the office wasn't empty. Margot was there but Weaver had blocked her from her view before that.

Margot immediately jumped to her feet when she heard them enter. "Any news from my mom?" she asked, looking at Weaver with so much panic in her eyes and Tilly understood who the Candy Killer was targeting now. Her heart squeezed in her chest.

"No, I'm just bringing Tilly in," Weaver said coldly and Tilly barely resisted the impulse to scold him for it. Margot was obviously in a fragile state of mind, yet he didn't show any sympathy.

Margot looked at her as if she was only seeing her now.

"Hello, Margot." Tilly tried to smile but Margot's dejected nod of a greeting discouraged her.

"She'll stay here with you," Weaver said, looking at Margot but she didn't seem to register the words. "I'll go see if Rogers needs any help." He looked at Tilly when he still didn't get a reaction from Margot.

She nodded and he left, leaving them alone. Tilly suspected that might have been a part of the plan since he didn't seem to know how to get through to Margot. She followed him with her gaze until he disappeared out of sight before turning to look at her company.

Margot had returned to the chair behind Rogers' desk she'd occupied before, looking like she was on the verge of a breakdown. Tilly saw her hand hover over her phone on the desk as if she wanted to pick it up and call her mom but she pulled it away. There was a packet of candy next to the phone that wasn't even opened.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Tilly asked, breaking the heavy silence.

Margot didn't react at first as if she hadn't heard her. "No," she responded all of a sudden as if waking up from a trance. "Of course not."

Tilly took Weaver's chair from behind his desk and placed it next to Margot's. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down, leaving her backpack on the floor.

"My mom's in a very real danger of getting killed," Margot said, her fake upbeat tone bouncing off the walls of the office like a whiplash. "I can't believe it." Her hands dropped in her lap. "I traveled to the other end of the world to run away from her and now I may lose her," she sounded ready to start crying, her voice becoming shakier as she spoke and her entire body slumping against the chair in defeat.

"No, don't talk like that," Tilly objected ardently, drawing Margot's attention to her. "Weaver and Rogers won't let anything happen to your mom," she held her gaze. "They helped me when the killer tried to frame me for the murders. They're gonna protect your mom too." She reached out and took Margot's hand. "You won't lose her."

"Thank you," Margot squeezed her hand and managed a small smile.

Tilly smiled in response and let go of her hand. Not that she minded holding it but she didn't want to overstep any boundaries. "So, what are you doing?" she asked, looking around. It seemed like time itself had stopped in the office. Everything was so lifeless.

"Besides freaking out, you mean?" Margot tried to joke but it came out strained. "Nothing really," she said quickly, trying to cover up the slip up.

Tilly noticed that she was now fidgeting with her bracelets, pulling at them as if she wanted to rip them apart and be rid of them.

"You need a distraction," she said and reached for her backpack. She opened it, hoping that she was carrying something that could help. "I've got just the thing," she said when she saw the chessboard inside it, her face lighting up.

"What is it?" Margot leaned forward, her interest piqued.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Tilly asked as she took the board out and dropped her backpack back on the floor.

"No," Margot shook her head, watching her take out the chess pieces as if she'd never seen such things before.

"Well, you know what they say – there's no time like the present," Tilly started putting the pieces at their places on the board. "I'll teach you."

"I don't think that's a –"

"It's the best idea," Tilly interrupted her. "You need something to occupy your mind and chess is the perfect thing for that," she said as she looked at her.

Margot looked at her skeptically but finally budged, "Okay."

Tilly gave her a wide, excited smile and started explaining the rules to her. Soon they were playing, Tilly helping Margot out and guiding her in her moves.

"You're really good at this," Margot said well into their fifth game. "Or I really suck at it," she added as Tilly captured her queen.

"Probably a bit of both," Tilly teased.

"Hey!" Margot protested but gave her a smile.

"You're doing great," Tilly praised her because it was true. Margot was a quick learner.

They kept playing, Tilly giving more instructions and Margot mastering the moves almost immediately. They only stopped when Weaver returned to tell them he'd spoken to both Rogers and Roni. Margot's mom was all right and Rogers had identified the killer. They were gonna take care of him as soon as Rogers brought in Henry Mills who he'd managed to find alive and whole.

"You should eat something," Weaver said as he left the sandwiches he'd brought on the desk.

Tilly immediately grabbed one and started unpacking it since she was famished.

Margot hesitated though. "I'm... actually hungry," she said, sounding surprised.

"Intense thinking has that effect," Tilly said and took a bite from her sandwich, watching with satisfaction as Margot picked the other one.

"I see you're playing chess," Weaver noted.

"Yeah," Margot nodded, struggling with the wrapping of her sandwich. "Tilly taught me." She looked at her and gave her a smile.

Tilly smiled back, keeping her mouth closed since she was still chewing.

"I see. I can leave you alone then?" Weaver asked but it didn't sound like a question as he was already moving towards the door.

"We're good," Tilly said and bit into her sandwich again.

He exited the office, leaving them to the game and their sandwiches. They played some more, Margot getting even better at it. She even managed to capture Tilly's rook with a clever move that she hadn't seen coming. She was impressed.

Weaver soon returned though, interrupting them again.

"I just got off the phone with your mom," he turned to Margot. "She's fine and the killer is captured."

"Oh, thank god," Margot exhaled loudly, the pressure rolling off her. "Can I go see her?" she jumped out of her chair, ready to bolt for the door.

"I'll go bring the killer in and then Rogers will drive you to the bar."

"Okay," Margot nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks."

Weaver headed out again.

"Thank you," Margot turned to Tilly.

"I didn't do anything."

"That's not true. You were practically babysitting me and I can't thank you enough for the support. I probably would've lost it if it weren't for your distraction technique." Margot smiled at her yet again. "And now I have a new skill I can brag to my mom about," she flipped her hair dramatically.

Tilly laughed at her theatrics. "I'm glad I could help," she said, happy to see Margot wasn't in such low spirits anymore.

"So? Wanna finish the game?" Margot asked as she plopped herself down on the chair. "I might win this time."

"I'd like that," Tilly said, redirecting her attention back to the chess board. It was her turn.

They didn't manage to finish the game though since Rogers arrived shortly to drive Margot home.

She grabbed her phone, shoving it into the pocket of her jeans, and leapt out of her chair. She stopped at the door and looked back at Tilly. "Thank you again and I'll see you around."

"See you," Tilly said and waved her goodbye.

Her gaze fell on the forgotten packet of candy. She opened it and took one. She looked at the board and made her last move, checkmating Margot's king. Well, Margot still had a long way to go with chess but she certainly was an expert on candy. The ones she'd picked tasted divine and Tilly quickly fell in love with them.


	5. Day 5 - Happily Ever After

**A/N: Alice and Robin deal with all the emotions that accompany a magical pregnancy. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Moodiness was one of the most well-know symptoms of pregnancy. However, Robin had expected that, since she was the one who was pregnant, she would be the one with the crazy mood swings and not Alice. As her pregnancy progressed, so did the preparations for the baby's birth and that was why they were discussing what color they were going to paint the baby's room. Or rather they were fighting about it.

"Everyone knows green is soothing," Robin said, one hand on her belly, the other holding a catalog of colors from which they could choose. "And that exact shade will make the room feel like a forest. You love nature, don't you?" she asked, handing Alice the catalog so she could take a look at the color she'd liked.

"I do, but I also love the sea. And its color is also soothing," Alice insisted. "And so is the color of your eyes," she added innocently while flipping through the pages of different colors to get to the blue shades, a smile tugging at her lips.

"That's very sweet of you," Robin said with a smile of her own, tilting her head to the side at her wife's attempt to sway her. "But the green I've chosen will be easy on the baby's eyes," she reached for the catalog but Alice pulled it out of her hand.

"Why do you always have to have it your way?" Alice asked, her voice raising slightly.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, caught off guard, her arm falling at her side.

"Last week you went shopping for baby clothes without me," Alice's eyes were now filled with tears, her hands closing into fists and wrinkling the catalog.

"I... thought you liked the clothes I bought," Robin said, her heart heavy. She didn't know what to do. Alice looked so upset and she couldn't even tell what the problem was. They'd both gushed over the adorable clothes she'd found. She'd seen them and had fallen in love with them so she'd decided to buy them. Her intention had never been to leave Alice out.

"I do," Alice sniveled, looking away. "It's just..." her arms fell at her sides limply and the catalog slipped out of her hold and hit the ground with a thud. "You get to decide everything," Alice looked at her, the tears now falling down her cheeks. "It feels like I'm not even a part of our baby's life."

"Hey, don't say that," Robin moved closer to Alice and put her hands on Alice's arms, rubbing them soothingly. "Of course you are. Your magic created our baby."

"I just feel like I'm missing out on our baby's life," Alice said as she caught one of Robin's hands. "Papa and I missed so much of each other's lives," she sobbed and buried her face in the crook of Robin's neck. "I don't want to miss even a second of our baby's life," she cried in Robin's skin.

'Oh, Alice," Robin whispered, her own eyes filling with tears as she felt the drops of water falling on her skin as Alice sobbed, her entire body shaking against hers. "You won't miss anything," she said, stroking Alice's hair. "I won't let that happen." She kissed Alice's temple. "I can't give you back the time you and your dad lost," she cupped Alice's face and gently detached her from herself so that she could look at her as she spoke, "but I'll make sure you won't miss anything from our child's life. I promise." She brushed away the salty tracks on her wife's cheeks. "But I'll need you to come with me."

"Where?" Alice asked.

"To aunt Regina's." Robin flashed her a smile. "I'm sure she can help us."

"What? How?"

"You'll see," Robin said as she headed for the door, dragging Alice with her.

"You can't walk there," Alice protested, sniveling as a side effect of the crying.

"And you can't drive," Robin said as she made a little detour to the kitchen to grab a tissue and hand it to her wife.

"Thanks," Alice said as she took the tissue and blew her nose. "You should rest."

"I'll be fine," Robin put on her jacket. "It's not so far away."

"You're not listening," Alice huffed, causing a smile to appear on her wife's face as she handed her her jacket. "I can call papa to drive us since I can't use my magic." Alice still felt insecure about her magic even though Emma was teaching her how to control the enormous power she had and she preferred not to use it on her wife while she was pregnant.

"He may be busy," Robin objected as they exited the apartment and she locked the door. "Let's not bother him."

"Fine," Alice huffed again. "But I'm not letting go of your arm."

"I guess I'll have to accept my fate," Robin said theatrically and looped her arm through Alice's.

They headed to Regina's and kept arguing. Alice wanted them to walk slowly to not put any strain on Robin's body. And Robin in return insisted that she was fine and they could afford to move faster than a snail would. She had to admit that it was touching how doting and concerned for her Alice was though. She'd been very patient with her so far and Robin didn't have any doubt that she'd be like that for the rest of her pregnancy too and even after that. She only wished she'd known about Alice's turmoil sooner. It pained her to think about what she'd gone through those several months since they'd discovered she was pregnant.

They'd been absolutely stunned since they hadn't planned for a child just yet. They knew they wanted kids and that was why they'd bought a bigger apartment to make sure there'd be enough room for when that happened. But they hadn't yet thought about becoming parents. Robin hadn't even thought that they'd be able to have a child of their own. But since she'd learned that she was carrying Alice's baby, she'd been the happiest woman in the world. And it was Alice's magic that had allowed that to happen. For the first time ever Robin wished she still had her magic so that Alice's desire to carry their child could've been fulfilled. But she was sure her aunt could help.

Regina was home since it was Sunday and even the Queen of the United Realm needed to rest. But Robin did have a mini panic attack when her aunt didn't immediately answer the door. Consumed by her light-hearted arguing with her wife and her worries about Alice, she'd completely forgotten to call her aunt and ask her if she was home. And she'd insisted she was fine but she was too tired to walk back to their apartment. At least she wouldn't be able to right away. She was lucky though because she didn't have to.

"What brings you here, girls?" Regina asked as they made their way into the living room.

"We need some help in the magic department," Robin said, moving towards the couch. She had to sit down.

Alice immediately grabbed her arm and helped her down. She hadn't let go of her even for a second on the way there just like she'd said and had only done it when Robin had greeted her aunt with a hug. From there Regina had helped her up the stairs and Alice hadn't felt the need to intervene but she immediately sprang into action when she saw she was needed.

"Thank you," Robin said to her wife.

"And I'd really appreciate it if you listened to me," Alice scolded her, having seen the way her body relaxed when she'd finally sat down and allowed it to rest.

"I'm fine," Robin protested, causing Alice to shoot her a glare. "Okay." She sighed in defeat. "I'll listen next time."

"I have to make you sign under that," Alice said as she also sat down.

Regina watched their banter with a little smile. "So what's the problem?" she asked once they were all settled.

"Is there anything that will allow Alice to feel what I'm feeling?" Robin asked, putting a hand on her belly.

If she was surprised, Regina didn't show it. Instead, she seemed to consider the request. "There's a spell that uses tears from two people to enable them to feel the same things," she answered quickly, "but its effects last for mere seconds. I take it you're looking for something a bit more long-term?"

"Yes," Robin said.

Her aunt nodded. "Well, there's always blood magic-"

"I don't like the sound of that," Alice interrupted her. "Robin's pregnant," she said as if it was a secret.

"No, no, it's nothing extreme," Regina was quick to reassure. "It's just a small incision across the palm and I'll close it with magic immediately. It's not dangerous."

"See?" Robin smiled at her wife and took her hand in hers. "It'll be fine."

"However," Regina said, drawing their attention back to her, "there are some things I have to warn you about."

"Are there side effects?" Alice asked, her grip on Robin's hand tightening.

"Something like that," Regina said, looking at her. "You'll have to use your magic to absorb Robin's blood inside your body since that's what will allow you to feel what she's feeling."

"I can do that," Alice nodded, relaxing a little as Robin's thumb drew soothing circles on the back of her hand. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Regina clasped her hands in her lap. "This magic is permanent. Which means it won't disappear after Robin gives birth. You'll be connected to her for life."

"I already am," Alice said, sounding like she didn't understand the problem.

"Yes," Regina said, "but not in this way. When Robin's sick, you'll feel sick too. You'll feel her labor pains and, later, her period pains. If she hasn't slept, you'll be tired too. And that's not advisable with a baby on the way."

"Isn't there a way to put an end to the bond?" Robin asked when she saw Alice's face fall.

"To do that, Alice has to get your blood out of her system," her aunt turned to her.

"I take it from your tone that's not possible?" Robin asked, a drop of leftover hope in her voice but it evaporated when her aunt shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, girls," Regina said with a sympathetic look.

"It's all right." Alice smiled but it quickly disappeared from her face.

"Alice, I- Ah!" Robin gasped, grabbing her belly with both hands.

"What is it?" Alice immediately jumped on her feet, panic evident both in her voice and in her body language.

Robin grabbed her hand and put it on her belly. "The baby's kicking," she said, a bit breathless from the excitement.

Alice only managed to gasp as she felt the movement under her palm. Her body relaxed and her eyes filled with happy tears. She sunk down to her knees, overwhelmed by the joy of the moment. "I can feel it," she whispered.

Robin laughed joyously, still holding Alice's palm pressed against her belly, and leaned forward to kiss her. "Our baby," she whispered against her wife's lips when they parted.

Alice nodded, barely keeping her tears from falling, and touched her forehead to Robin's. "I love you," she cupped Robin's cheek with her free hand.

"I love you too," Robin said as she caught her hand and pulled away slightly. "Come on, get up," she urged softly, tugging on Alice's hand.

She listened and got up, reclaiming her seat on the couch, her hand still on Robin's belly even though the baby had stopped moving.

"I'm sorry, aunt Regina," Robin said, wiping at the corner of her eye. "We got a bit emotional."

"Yeah," Alice agreed.

"Well, of course you would." Regina smiled at them, her eyes a bit glossy too. "About the magic-"

"Oh, no, we're not doing it," Alice interrupted her, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Robin tugged at her arm. "I'm down with whatever you want."

"I'm sure," Alice said, looking her in the eyes. "It's not worth it. I prefer to be in a state in which I can take care of you and our baby."

Robin smiled at her wife and clasped her hand in hers.

"Besides," Alice looked at Robin's belly with a wide smile, "I can feel the baby even without that spell."

"I guess that concludes our business here then," Robin said, looking at her aunt. "Thank you, aunt Regina."

"I wish I could've been of more help, girls," Regina said as she got up from her seat.

"You were," Alice said as she too stood up and caught Robin's arm to help her do the same. "You told us everything we needed to know to make up our minds. Thank you."

Robin groaned when she stood up, her hand flying up to her lower back where the pain was located.

"I told you you couldn't walk all the way here," Alice scolded her as she wrapped an arm around Robin's waist. "I'm calling papa to drive us home."

"You'll really make him come all the way here?" Robin looked at her wife.

"You can't walk," Alice insisted.

"I'll drive you," Regina offered.

"Thank you, aunt Regina," Robin said, not trying to argue. For all of her stubbornness, she could tell she wouldn't be able to walk back to their apartment. "Sorry for bothering you."

"You're not bothering me," Regina said as she went to grab her car keys.

Alice helped Robin get to the Mercedes and Regina drove them home. Robin almost fell asleep in the few minutes the whole process took, feeling comfortable curled up in Alice's side on the back seat, her head on Alice's shoulder.

They thanked Regina again when she dropped them off. Alice helped Robin up the stairs and ushered her to bed so that she could rest. Robin agreed but only on condition that Alice joined her so that they could snuggle. They got into bed and Robin soon drifted off to sleep in Alice's arms.

When she woke up, Alice wasn't there. She got up and out of the bedroom and called her name.

"I'm here," Alice's response came from the baby's room and Robin headed there.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she opened the door and saw the room. The walls were painted in the green shade she'd wanted.

"Alice, what have you done?" she asked, leaning on the frame of the door.

"I found the solution to our problem," Alice smiled. "Watch."

Under their gazes the blue paint Alice had liked started covering the green as if a wave of it washed over the walls.

"Wow!" Robin gaped. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Alice gave her another smile. "But wait for it."

Green started covering the blue again as if a gust of wind was blowing it over the wall.

"This is... amazing," Robin said in awe of her wife's magic. She caught her hand, "but it's a bit taxing on the eyes," she said as the wave of blue washed over the room again.

"I can set it to change at longer intervals," Alice said calmly, not upset by the critique now that they'd worked out the actual issue.

"Or," Robin pulled her closer, "we can just compromise and paint it sea green."

"I'd like that," Alice said and they shared a kiss.


	6. Day 6 - AU

**A/N: Last chapter. Robin is in a hurry when she has a meet ugly with love. Curious Archer and Knight Rook. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Robin slowed down when she noticed she was speeding. She wanted to get to work, not get stopped by the police. She could swear that always being late was in her genes. Her mom and her aunt always said there was nothing wrong with being "fashionably late" as they liked to put it. But of course they could afford it as the owners of a fashion house. She on the other hand had a boss. They were tolerating her because of her–as the director had put it–amazing acting abilities but for the last three weeks she hadn't been on time even once, delaying the whole rehearsal every day. She didn't want to lose her job. If she didn't have to act out a role, she'd have to be herself. She had to get to the theater on time.

She drove right through a gigantic puddle, sending water at all directions. She cursed. She'd just had her car washed. At least she immediately found a parking spot which was a real miracle. She'd stop to count her blessings if she had the time.

She almost stepped into another puddle as she got on the sidewalk. Everything was soaked after the rain and she had to watch her step but at least she didn't have to carry an umbrella now that it had stopped raining. She turned to look at her car, trying to remember if she'd locked it. She'd done everything on autopilot and the actions had barely registered in her mind. The glimpse at the vehicle made her realize that she'd left her phone inside but she didn't have the time to go back for it. She had to hurry.

She turned forward again and stopped dead in her tracks to avoid colliding with the blonde that was standing in her way.

"You splashed me," the girl said, annoyance obvious on her features.

"Excuse me?" Robin wasn't quite following, her mind screaming at her to get moving if she wanted to still have a job in the next few minutes.

"You splashed me and my painting," the girl repeated, gesturing in the direction from which Robin had come with her car.

She spared a quick glance and saw an easel with a canvas on it and a backpack hanging on one side. It was aligned with the fountain at the square and with the puddle she'd drove through. She realized what had happened. "Look, I'm sorry but I really need to go," she said and tried to go around the girl but she blocked her way again.

"You ruined my day," she said, her eyes big and overflowing with sadness. "It was going to be such a good day and you've turned it into a bad one," she ran a hand through her hair anxiously.

"I'm really sorry," Robin said just as nervous as the girl. From her words she could tell that she probably had some mental condition and she had absolutely no clue what she was supposed to do.

"Painting helps on bad days," the girl said, a smile crossing her face for a moment at the thought but it quickly disappeared. "But now it's all ruined," she shook her head frantically. "It's all bad."

Robin bit her lip. She hadn't meant to cause any of that to happen. She herself used acting as a way to cope with reality most of the time and she could understand what the girl was going through. "I..." she trailed off, still clueless as to what to say. She wanted to help but she couldn't fix the damage she'd already done.

"Yes, you," the girl pointed at her with the paintbrush she was still holding. "You did that," she gestured towards the easel again but the brush swept over Robin's shirt.

She jumped back but it was no use. There was a streak of blue across the green at her abdomen. She gaped at the stain.

"I..." the girl looked aside, "I'm sor-" her head snapped at the direction of her things. "Hey!" she yelled and Robin turned to see what was going on.

The backpack that was hung on the easel was now in the hands of a man and he was running away with it.

"My things!" the girl cried. "Everything's in there."

Robin glanced at her and the despair written all over her face was enough to make her dash after the thief. Whatever was in that backpack seemed important enough that its loss made the girl cry so she intended to get it back. As compensation for the ruined painting.

The thief had a good headstart on her but she used her experience and gained on him. He threw a look over his shoulder, having realized he was being chased, and when he saw that she'd catch him, he threw the backpack at her and ran away.

She managed to catch the backpack but half its contents fell out onto the sidewalk. She ducked to pick them up from the wet ground as soon as possible. They were all art materials like paintbrushes and containers with various paints and other things she couldn't even recognize. The only painting she was doing was applying her makeup so she couldn't brag with substantial knowledge about art.

The girl caught up with her. "How-" she gasped for air as she'd ran too. "How did you do that?" she managed as she bent down and picked up the last things on the ground.

"I ran track back at school," Robin said, her own breathing ragged and her heart pounding madly in her chest. She hadn't noticed in her hurry to gather the contents of the backpack. "I also have daily training since I'm perpetually late," she said as she held out the backpack to the girl so that she could put her things in it. She didn't fail to notice the salty tracks on her cheeks and she wished she'd caught that bastard so that he could get what he deserved. "I think it's in my DNA," she said and smiled, hoping to brighten the mood.

The girl smiled back. "Thanks," she said as she took her backpack from her. "You saved my things. I'd hate to even think of what I'd do if I had to replace them." She clutched the backpack in her arms as if her life depended on it.

"It's not a big deal," Robin said as she stood up.

"It is," the girl stood up too.

"What's going on, Al?"

They both turned in the direction from which the voice had come. It belonged to a middle-aged man, probably in his fifties, who quickly walked over to them and put a hand on the girl's arm.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, papa," she nodded at him. "Someone tried to steal my backpack but she saved it," she said as she looked at Robin.

Her father mirrored the action. "Thank you," he nodded at her, the gratitude clear in his eyes too.

"It's nothing really," Robin said, feeling uncomfortable. "And I'm sorry for your painting," she said as they headed back to the square.

"I'm sorry for your shirt," she said in turn. "I ruined it."

"No, it's fine," Robin waved dismissively. "I'll find something to wear in the costume room," she said earning questioning looks from both father and daughter. " I work at the theater," she explained.

"Oh no, you were in a hurry," the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, and now I'm spectacularly late," Robin said, reaching to pull her phone out of her pocket to check the time and having a mini heart attack when she didn't find it before remembering that it was still in the car.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said, a look of horror on her face.

"No, no, it's fine," Robin reassured again even though it definitely wasn't. She would get fired for certain this time. But she couldn't let the girl think it was her fault. She'd gone through so much in the matter of minutes. Robin didn't want to make her day even worse. "I was late anyway," she said to convince her.

"I should at least buy you a new shirt," the girl said as they reached the easel.

"No, it's not necessary. I ruined your painting."

They all looked at the canvas that was covered in stains from the water drops. It had caused the colors of the rainbow to mix, completely destroying the perfectly captured phenomenon that had been present just a few minutes ago.

"Looks like we'll need a new canvas," the girl's father said as he assessed the damage. "And new paint," he added as he looked at it.

"What?" Robin looked at him.

"It's no good anymore," he turned to her while simultaneously putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," Robin looked down at her boots, heat rushing to her cheeks. She'd ruined everything. If only she'd help. "Hey, will the paint they use for decors be of any use to you?" she asked, an idea forming in her mind.

"Sure," the girl nodded, "but... don't tell me you're planning on stealing it."

"Well, don't tell the police," Robin joked.

"You already did, love," the man said, causing her to give him a questioning look. "Detective Killian Jones," he introduced himself, leaving Robin gaping at him.

"Oops?" she offered, not really sure if she was in trouble.

"I appreciate your desire to help Alice out," he said, glancing at his daughter, "but I can't let you steal the paint."

"No one will know," Robin insisted, seeing that she wasn't in trouble. "The theater buys industrial quantity of paint. It'll sit there until it expires anyway. That way at least Alice can use it."

"I warned you. From here on I have no say or knowledge of the actions you'll chose to undertake," he said seriously but Robin smiled at him conspiratorially, knowing he'd given her operation green light.

"I have to go now," she said and headed for the theater only to turn around after a few steps. "Where can I find you?" she asked when she remembered she'd have to bring them the paint.

They gave her an address and she left, running to the building of the theater. She was really late today but they still didn't fire her. It was magic, she was sure of it. Her mom had probably sold her soul to the devil or something to make sure she wouldn't lose her job no matter how late she was. Her suspicions were confirmed when she managed to sneak the paint out of the theater without getting caught.

The next day she brought it to Alice's workshop. She'd kept repeating the address in her mind during the rehearsal so that she wouldn't forget it and instead she'd forgotten her lines. "Alice's Handmade Wonders" wasn't big but it was full of expertly crafted handmade products of art. Most were Alice's but there was a collection of wooden figurines that were made by her father. They used the money from the place for charity. Alice gave hers to help homeless people and her dad donated his share to rehab centers. Robin was amazed by their work. Especially having in mind that they had regular jobs on top of it.

Alice told her that helping others helped her believe in herself when her mental illness made it hard to. It helped her feel less like a fish out of water and that was something Robin could relate to. She'd always felt out of her game with her mom being a famous fashion designer while she had no idea what she wanted to do and who she was. So she'd opted for acting, pretending to be someone else until she finally found who she was. Alice's smile when she'd helped her had felt right and she wanted to make others smile too. So she asked Alice if she could help at the workshop too. She knew how to make bracelets that they could sell and Alice gladly agreed.

In the evenings Robin would find herself making bracelets while going over her lines for the play till the late hours. And two days a week she went to the workshop to deliver the bracelets she'd made.

Before she knew it, it was time for the play. Her mom and aunt were in the front row as always but this time Alice and her father were there too. Her heart was pounding in her chest harder than it had the first time she'd been on stage. She almost forgot her lines but she remembered them by thinking of the bracelets she'd made while rehearsing them. She associated the memory of each bracelet with certain lines and made it through the play. It was a huge success but the only applause that mattered to her came from the front row.

Her mom and aunt came to see her in her dressing room and brought Alice with them too.

"I brought you this," Alice handed her a package.

She opened it to find a forest green T-shirt inside that had a branch on the front. And on the branch there was a robin.

"I made it myself," Alice said, making Robin look at her.

"No way!"

"I did," Alice nodded. "Do you like it?" she asked, nervousness present in both her voice and her body language.

"I love it," Robin said, running a finger over the image of the robin.

"I thought you might," Alice smiled. "Especially after I ruined your shirt."

"Thank you," Robin caught her hand and squeezed it. "Hey, if you'd just wait for me to change, we can go grab something to eat."

"I'd like that," Alice nodded. "I'll go tell papa. I'll wait for you outside."

She headed out and Robin went to put on her new T-shirt.


End file.
